It is considered that portable terminals such as a portable telephone, a portable information terminal, and the like will be realized with a multiprocessor system using a plurality of processors in many cases, along with requirements for expanding service functions and speeding up.
It is possible with a multiprocessor system configured to be started up by a program being transferred from a specific processor to another processor to reduce the number of memory chips, by integrating memories to be stored including a program for another processor. This is advantageous for miniaturizing the system (Patent Document 1).